


The Ripper Gets His in the End

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Confessions, M/M, Season 1, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, hairy ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Hannibal confesses he's the Chesapeake Ripper. It happens at averyinopportune moment, as far as Will and his tongue are concerned.





	The Ripper Gets His in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Bottom Hannibal Day over on Tumblr.

"I'm the Chesapeake Ripper."

Will was so confused by Hannibal's sudden declaration that he had to rewind the previous minute or two of his life and replay them in his mind.

* * *

  _There's a particularly long and wiry pubic hair stuck in my front teeth. I try to be discreet as I remove it. _ **This is my design.**_  But I fail at stealth._

_"I usually keep myself groomed," Hannibal says apologetically, still catching his breath, "but my favorite aesthetician recently disappeared and I haven't found another."_

_"Oh, no, no don't bother," I say, sliding up the bed to sprawl against his side._

_"I don't want to be unappealing to you," Hannibal says._

_"I wouldn't have eaten your ass if I found it unappealing," I tell him, elbowing him in the ribs. "I find everything about you appealing, to tell you the truth."_

_"Speaking of the truth," Hannibal begins... "I'm the Chesapeake Ripper."_

* * *

Time righted itself and Will's attention once again focused on the present.

"I couldn't have possibly heard you right," he said. "Or else this is your terrible idea of a joke."

"I kill and eat people on a periodic basis," Hannibal said. "I arrange their bodies in artistic displays. I've been meaning to tell you, but I couldn't find the right time."

Will rolled away from him and landed on his knees beside the bed before getting shakily to his feet.

"And you thought THIS was the right time?!" He gestured wildly at their naked, still-sweaty bodies. "THIS? I mean... I just stuck my tongue in your asshole!"

"Yes, I recall---"

Will cut him off with another wild gesture.

"Dear God! I had my tongue in the Chesapeake Ripper's asshole. My lips where the sun don't shine! I put the flutter in your butter! I played the poop chute kazoo with the Ches---"

Hannibal made a moue of discomfort. "Will, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that too rude for the Chesapeake Ripper? Is my talking about playing anal hopscotch with my tongue too uncivilized for you? How about playing the reverse skin flute!"

Hannibal frowned up at him. "That one doesn't even make sense."

Will happened to glance down the length of his own body at that moment---his traitorous body---and wailed in despair.

"Why the _fuck_ do I still have an erection!"

For all Will's mind and heart were battling with Hannibal's sudden revelation, his penis appeared to have already made up its mind, and it was firmly (very firmly) on Team Cannibal.

Will wailed again and dropped his head into his hands.

Hannibal crawled across the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress. Will felt him tugging at his wrists and turned stubbornly away from him.

"I can't look at you right now," he groaned. "I still have the taste of your taint in my mouth."

"I should have waited for a better time," Hannibal suggested.

"Or maybe you shouldn't have been a serial killer!" Will cried.

"Well, I certainly can't undo that now," Hannibal said.

Will peeked warily from behind his fingers. "Would you...would you undo it if you could?"

"Are you asking me to stop?" Hannibal asked.

Will suddenly realized something. "Wait. Is that why your crack is so hairy? Did your aesthetician ‘disappear' because you _cooked them_?"

"He was terribly careless with the hot wax, Will."

He flashed back on the appetizer for a particularly decadent meal he'd recently shared with Hannibal.

"That pâté sealed in a---” He cast about in his memory for the name of the recipe. “---in a godawful glob of beeswax---that was _him_ , wasn't it?"

"Sealed in a ‘gossamer globe of beeswax,’" Hannibal corrected him. "But... yes."

Suddenly all the cannibalistic puns made sense. "God _damn_ it!"

Will hated himself for still being impressed with the artistic delicacy of the meal, and for thinking it was ingeniously delicious even now. (Hannibal had poured a mixture of warm honey and aged balsamic vinegar over the paper-thin globe to make it melt open.) But most of all he hated that his erection wasn't flagging in the least. If anything, he was getting harder by the moment. He'd be damned if he was going to blow his wad just from _arguing_ with a serial murdering chef.

"Get up," he said.

Hannibal blinked at him. "Are you going to arrest me?" The bastard actually had the gall to look like he was going to _cry_.

"Just get up," Will snapped.

Hannibal did as he was told.

"Now turn around, spread your legs, and bend over," Will went on.

Hannibal made what could only be described as happy cannibal noises.

Will fished a condom out of the box and ripped open the wrapper with his teeth.

Hannibal glanced back at him over his shoulder. "You needn't use that unless it's for my sake," he said. "I had extensive blood work recently and I'm clean as a surgeon's hands." He wiggled his ass invitingly for punctuation.

Just...goddamn everything about him was so goddamn sexy. Will was madder and hornier than he'd ever been in his life.

He tossed the condom to the floor and lubed up everything that needing lubing up.

Although Hannibal was still prepared for him from all the work he'd done earlier with fingers and tongue, it was Will who wasn't _quite_ ready for the slick, gripping heat that greeted him. He about lost his damned mind at the tightness that swallowed his dick and seemed to pull him in for more.

" _Even his asshole is a man-eater_ ," Will thought to himself.

To Hannibal he said, "Further apart," and slapped his thighs.

Again Hannibal did what he was told.

Will pushed up and forward until he was buried as deep as he could be in this position. For some time, all he could do was stand there and try to remember how to breathe. The only semblance he managed to pull off was a shaky sort of gasping and the occasional "nghl" sound in the back of his throat.

"Are you all right?" Hannibal asked. He wiggled his ass again.

"Nghl!"

It was Hannibal who started them moving, grinding his hips back and setting a rhythm that Will eventually snapped to following.

Suddenly, Hannibal pushed away from him. Will's cock, suddenly exposed, was bereft, as was its owner.

But the separation was only temporary, long enough for Hannibal to turn around and flop himself onto his back. Hands under the backs of his knees, he hoisted his legs up to give Will access again. The look in his eyes was daring, mischievous.

"I wanted to see your face," Hannibal explained.

Will scooted him further back, planting his left knee on the bed next to Hannibal's hip for traction before pushing in again.

"I'm going to sear that expression into my memory," Hannibal said, his voice jostling with every hard thrust that Will made. "It will keep me good company for a long time if you have Jack Crawford arrest me after this."

"Just--shut up, would you?"

"I'm only--"

Will reached between their bodies for Hannibal's cock and gave it a firm squeeze. Whatever Hannibal had been about to argue died in a sharp gasp followed by a long, drawn-out whimper.

Will felt smug about that until, after a few thrusts, Hannibal dislodged him again and rolled him onto his back.

He lay there, momentarily disoriented by the sudden move, until Hannibal climbed up on top of him and slowly---agonizingly slowly---seated himself on Will's cock.

Will gurgled again, and he didn't have it in him anymore to be embarrassed about it.

The firm, solid weight of Hannibal on his pelvis, pushing him down into the mattress, the insistent grind of Hannibal's ass cheeks on his hip bones... Will momentarily forgot everything else in his life but that deeply anchoring reality. He didn't even realize he was digging his fingers into Hannibal's thighs until her heard the sharp hiss above him.

"Sorry--"

"Don't be. You can be rougher, if you'd like."

Will accepted that invitation and flipped Hannibal onto his back. Hannibal lifted up his hips and wrapped his legs around Will's waist, drawing their bodies into full contact. Will could feel Hannibal's hard cock leaking between them. When Hannibal tried to reach for it, Will batted his hand away.

"You can come from this," he said, pushing his belly harder against Hannibal's own.

"I could, just from seeing you like this," Hannibal said.

Damned if that cannibal wasn't a smooth talker.

A few more thrusts had Will forgetting his rhythm entirely, his moves became a desperate rutting, pushing and grinding and digging for ever closer and deeper contact. He dropped his forehead against the side of Hannibal's face and bit his collarbone.

Hannibal gave a strangled cry. The merest instant later, his cock pulsed and slicked their bellies with hot spurts of come.

Will couldn't hold on anymore after that.

"I'm--I'm--"

"Yes."

"Inside--"

"Yes, Will, inside me."

With a groan so forceful it hurt his throat, he spilled.

He managed a few sloppy thrusts more, then collapsed next to Hannibal. His vision was blurry. He felt like he'd left his own body for a second. He wasn't sure he'd ever learn to breathe again.

Some time later, he felt Hannibal's hand on his chest. The touch was tentative---oddly shy, considering what they'd just finished doing.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't know," Will said, barely managing to shrug. "I-I don't think so."

"I wouldn't put up a fight," Hannibal said. "Not with you, at any rate."

Will snorted. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

Hannibal shifted up onto his elbows so he could place kisses all along Will's jaw.

" _Is_ there?" Will asked again.

"You...might have encephalitis," Hannibal finally said. "I can smell it."

"God _damn_ it, Hannibal!"

If he could have moved just then, he might have thrown up his arms in exasperation.

 

-end-


End file.
